Frank Drake
The first villain of Cantasia, Frank Drake is easily the first character of Cantasia that set a basis to what it means to be a villain. Background Frank Drake- or rather, Frek, was a young orcish boy living among the other Orcs of his village. Though back then there were still bandits and rogue Clansman wielding powerful Maya wandering the Badlands, pillaging every village in sight. Unfortunately, Frek's village was one of them. Without any artifacts to help him, Frek harbored a grudge against Maya users after becoming the sole survivor of his village. After coming to Centrus City to liberate himself, Frek changed his name to something more modern- Frank Drake. Frank joined the CCPD, his hate for Maya users suppressed by his love for his new job as he slowly climbed to the rank of Vice Officer of the Centrus City Police Department. During the start of the first plot, Frank Drake's grudge was exploited by the powerful Dolos- and he awakened within Frank a new power. Frank was now able to summon a gauntlet that could take away the Mayas of others and let him use it as if he were a Maya user himself. With this new power, Frank Drake set out and under Dolos' control led a Yura Supremacy in Centrus. Redemption After being defeated and sent to jail, a man named Kai Tiro broke Frank out of prison and gave him back his own consciousness. Grateful to this man who was also a Yura user like Frank, he decided to travel with Kai and help him take the fight back to Dolos. Afterwards, he helped fight many other Villains who Frank himself pitied. In the process of the fight with Lowfold he had lost his left arm. A Lost Friend After Kai's death, Frank Drake left Centrus in order to find and correct himself. After four years, he came back to Centrus with a new look. He had lost a lot of weight and became rather skinny for an orc. He came back with a new purpose, and had become a Monk. After studying thoroughly, he had awakened to Yura Evocation as well. A New Cause Frank now resides in Centrus City where he will help whoever he deems worthy of his help. He understands that his gauntlet is a powerful ability that cannot be taken for granted. Personality At the start of his life, Frank had always been a gentle and kind soul. Though he was forced to toughen and become a ruthless cop once he entered Centrus' gates. After becoming a Monk, he became much more calm and thought things through longer. Abilities * '''Yura Evocation- '''With the power to evoke whatever shape he wants, Frank is skilled and self taught in the art of Yura Evocation. He can create a large arm with this, and the color of it is a dark blue. * '''Awakened Gauntlet- '''Frank's most powerful weapon besides other artifacts on his belt, Frank's Gauntlet is a gold plated gauntlet with a brown leather glove with gems representing each Maya embedded within the gauntlet's back plate. The gauntlet's fingers are spiked. Trivia * Frank Drake was the first villain conceived for Cantasia. * Frank Drake has been in every iteration of Cantasia. Category:Character Category:Villains